The New Survivor
by Sora Hoshi
Summary: Prequel to The New Leaf and The New Ally. Ever wonder under what circumstances Harry met the other four survivors? What made them so wary, yet still trying to reach out to him? Well, here's where you find out!


**The New Survivor**

**By: **Sora Hoshi

**Universe:** Left 4 Dead X Harry Potter

**Rating:** M for swearing, anger management, blood and gore, etc.

**Summary:** Prequel to The New Leaf and The New Ally. Ever wonder under what circumstances Harry met the other four survivors? Well, here's where you find out!

**Warnings: **Swearing, smart!Harry, Sorta-Slytherin!Harry, ?Dark!Harry? (not sure-at least a Grey!Harry), past Abused!Harry (slightly), Manipulative!Dumbledore, Not-so-bad!Voldemort, Major OOCness, there may be more, but I can't remember so...I may add to this list...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Left 4 Dead or Harry Potter. (I couldn't make Left 4 Dead better than it already is if I could, and you guys already know my issues with HP so... XD)

o...X...o

"God damn. Son. Of. A. Bitch! Die. Die. Die!" Harry Potter said, his voice laced with hatred as he plowed through the zombie hord around him. A bullet in the center of a zombies head made punctuated his sentences with every word.

After a week and a half in the infected zone of Los Angeles he was ready to go back and kill his relatives for abandoning him here as soon as the outbreak was announced. Since he had a very...involved...relationship with guns by now, when he shot them he wouldn't miss.

"Fucking stupid Dursley's and their stupid 'Oh we have enough money to go to Los Angeles but what are we going to do with the freak?'" He said mimicking his uncle's voice almost perfectly, lightening his voice to his aunt's tone he responded to himself with, "'We'll just have to take him with us dear. He can take care of everything while we're there and we'll have him ride third class to get away from him.' Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Fucking. DURSLEY'S!" He shouted to the world.

A scream alerted him to a hunter, which made him duck automatically as a body flew over him to take out the zombie in front of him. Firing off two shots the hunter fell dead along with another zombie coming up along side him.

Unnoticed by Harry, four other survivor's turned the corner and stopped dead in their tracks. "Dude, is that a kid?" Francis choked out finally, watching the genocide happen.

"Holy shit." Louis was the next coherent sentence to emerge.

"Score! Ass kicking kid! Yes people, now we've seen it all!" Zoey blurted out randomly, bouncing on her heels. She wasn't sure where that thought had come from, but it fit the scene quite nicely.

"Hm...not bad for a civvie." Bill murmured, glancing at the other three survivor's with him.

The zombie hord diminished as the sounds of pistols shooting slowed. Harry's eyes rested on the ground in front of him, making his bangs shadow his face as he slowly calmed his angered breathing.

"Hey kid! Kid!" A feminine voice called out.

Harry's gun immediately swung up and locked on the sound, as his eyes followed a tad behind.

Zoey froze as the gun came level with her chest, even twenty feet away, the first glimpse she got of the boy's eyes scared her.

The emerald eyes were hard chips of green ice, the boy's face a mask of fury and hatred for a moment.

"E-easy kid. We're survivor's like you..." Louis said shakily, he was standing closest to her, on her right and saw the same expression.

Harry's eyes turned wary, the fury and hatred still locked in their depths, but buried now. Further under the hatred and fury, pain, betrayal and sadness lurked, making his eyes dark. The teen turned without a word and started walking towards where he was going again.

"Should we follow him?" Francis asked quietly, watching the child with wary eyes.

Bill nodded once, soundlessly starting forward, taking point while the other three survivors eyed their surroundings.

A full block later and the quartet were still following the young man they had seen.

Suddenly a zombie jumped out of the shadow the boy was near, his back facing away from it. Hearing the noise, Harry turned quickly, his arms coming up quickly to block the reaching arms as a leg lashed out just as quickly.

A single shot went off as the infected body fell to the ground and stayed there.

The four survivors had frozen in shock again at the scene before them. Robotic quick, precise movement's flowed through the young man's movements, making the other's freeze at the soldier-like reactions.

"Stupid fucking Dursley's." A British voice drifted over them, hatred laced the words like an asp's poison laced the blood of the person it bit, as the boy turned and continued, moving inside a house with a red door on it.

A safe house.

Finally.

"Well? Are you coming in or not? I don't mind sharing for the two hours I'll be here, but if one of you try to wake me or touch my things, you'll have a bullet through your forehead for the effort." The Brit warned, firing off a few shots to clear the infected bodies from the house, dragging their corpses onto the street.

"We'll join you." Bill confirmed, moving forward and watching the teen scan him before turning to go back inside. At the same time, the veteran scanned the boy, noticing the dark circles under his eyes, the tense muscles ready to react to anything, and the thin lips pressed tightly together, denoting the stress the boy was under.

The four survivor's moved inside the building, all of them wondering who it was they had just found and if it was worth the risk to stay with the teenager.

o...X...o

**Hm...so...yeah. Got into a MAJOR fight and needed some ass kicking writing to calm down. :P I was just thinking Harry, ass kicking...and zombies. *rolls eyes* See where it got me? LOL Up a creek without a paddle much!**

**Anyways. Good? Not? Please tell me. It's been floating around my head since I started writing The New Ally. I know it's short, but since it's a prequil to The New Leaf and The New Ally that's what it's meant to be like. ^_^ Well, wish me luck with everything else that's on my plate. Hopefully I'll be updating The Hidden Broken Girl VERY soon. Like...within the next month. I've gotten the manga out and have started going through it chapter by chapter again, rewriting the fic I lost. Betrayal and Forgiveness will be updated after that. ...I think...**

**Laters!**  
**-Sora-**


End file.
